


Her Smile

by Gonewiththeblizzard



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/pseuds/Gonewiththeblizzard
Summary: He's in love with her smile.





	Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I had this idea I had to write it. I hope you enjoy some fluff from Bill's POV.

The first time I saw her was in January 1971. Even though it seems impossible, there was someone who attended our Administrative Law class even less than I did. But when we finally coincided, that marked a before and after in my life. She was strong, independent, and incredibly smart, and that powerful combination inevitably drew me to her. Her smile, sweeter than molasses, brighter than the sun, and authentically beautiful, melted my heart. For weeks, I stared at her, always too afraid to get too close, to start a conversation. I knew that I would be starting something that I wouldn’t be able to stop. I was already addicted to her smile and she hadn’t even smiled at me!

That changed at the beginning of April. I was at the library, trying to study for this important test, but when I saw her entering I knew I wouldn’t be able to focus anymore. My eyes were glued to her. I saw her raising her head and looking at me a couple times, but I kept on looking, unabashed. It wasn’t the first time I got caught starting at a girl, and I’d usually drop my head or pretend I wasn’t looking, but this time there was nothing I could do, I was transfixed. Suddenly, I saw her closing her book and walking towards me. My no-nonsense girl, determinate, a walking challenge. She certainly was already challenging everything I thought I knew about myself.  

“If you’re gonna keep looking at me, and I’m gonna keep looking back. We at least ought to know each other’s name. I’m Hillary Rodham, who are you?” Frankly, I couldn’t remember my name, so I stuttered. She must have found that endearing because she smiled at me. From that moment on, I knew that I could never live without her smile. “See you around, Bill” she said, and smiled again. I was so hooked already, that I made sure to take her up on that.

Over the next few months, I managed to elicit more wonderful smiles from her. With my jokes, my tickles, my corny comments that I knew she secretly liked. Sometimes it was a shy smile when I made her blush, sometimes her smile was accompanied by that characteristic Hillary Rodham laugh, so pure and authentic, just like her; but my favorite was that smile against my lips as I kissed her.

I remember our first trip overseas as a couple, when I took her to England. Her smile was my sunshine on those rainy days as we explored every nook and cranny from my past. A past that up until then I deemed as the golden days, now seemed darker and duller just because she wasn’t in it. But if I could help it, she’d be in all my future memories. When I took her to Lake Ennerdale, she smiled at the beauty of the place. I smiled at how beautiful she was. Then I dropped to my knees and pulled out that little velvety box from my pocket. I saw her tense, her smile gradually disappearing. “I can’t marry you now, I’m not ready” she told me as tears filled both our eyes, and the music stopped.

Eventually, after some tears, and many more smiles, I made her my wife. Her smile acquired a new glow when our daughter was born. Our tiny miracle, made out of love. For months they were all that mattered. I couldn’t keep my eyes and hands off her for a while, I was so happy. But then I lost the reelection for Governor, and I went spiraling down and revisited old paths, hurting both of us in the process. Her smile became rare and her tears were the order of the day. The day I realized how mirthless her smile truly was, I knew I had to do everything in my power to stop hurting her. I loved her more than life itself, and I was killing her.

A couple of years later I ran for President, and I won. I remember her proud smile as I addressed the nation for the first time as President Elect. Her seductive smile, biting her lip every once in a while as we danced together on Inauguration night. Teasing me with that slow burn that made me lose control as soon as we were in the privacy of the master bedroom. I made her scream in the throes of passion, for the first time in the same room where great men decided the fate of our country, and her satisfied and full of love smile when we were finished is still one of my fondest memories.

But then I did it again. I broke her still freshly healed heart. Her smile became frosted, fake. I thought I would lose her, but we powered through. With love, patience, and understanding. I beat my demons and came out strengthened and with a new purpose; I would make her happy. Whatever it took, I wouldn’t let her smile die down again.

When my second term was ending, she decided to run for the Senate, her first foray into politics for herself, and to this day, she’s deeply involved. She won, and this time it was me who was smiling proudly as she took the oath. She claimed the spotlight, it was her turn. In a male dominated environment, I suddenly I wasn’t the only audience for her smile, and with a newly added obstacle, distance, I was afraid she would be tempted and find another man who made her smile. After all, part of me always knew she deserved better than me. But she didn’t, reminding me once again of how good she is, and why I love her so much. ~~~~

I came out alive of my first near-death experience, and the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes was her smiling down at me. She squeezed my hand and brushed my prematurely white hair back, and I was overcame by love. She kissed me softly and as our tears merged into one river, I thanked God for the extra years to live with her. I vowed to make the best out of them.

The next few years were filled with happiness, sadness, deceptions, new purposes, wins and losses, deaths and births, hope and despair. The only constant; her unwavering smile, keeping us all afloat. Now here I am, 47 years later, looking at her with the same reverie and awe. She’s changed so much over the years, and so have I. She became chubbier, and I became slimmer; we both aged, although she looks younger than her age, and still so lovely. Laughing and dancing with her friends, her flowery blue caftan flowing. I realize she hasn’t changed one bit. She’s still the same smart, goofy, full of life, hopeful, and sweet law student I fell in love with. She notices me staring and with a quizzical smile, asks me what’s going on.

“You’re so beautiful, and I’m in love with you” I simply answer. The truth.

I see the tears forming in her eyes, and I dip down to kiss her. Slow and thoroughly, my tongue explores her mouth. Always the same, always a surprise. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest, relishing the feeling of having the love of my life in my arms. I can faintly hear people clapping, but nothing else matters in this moment.

Just me, my girl, and her beautiful smile.


End file.
